Muse
by Air Angel32
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles containing Sakura or if I feel like it any person from Naruto. Each drabble is inspired by a word or phrase, my 'muse'
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I've decided to just make a collection of drabbles that are inspired by one or two words, and that have nothing to do with anything but will hopefully make you laugh, or cry, or whatever emotion I was going for at the time :) Enjoy. And I'm not going to give you the muse until after the story so good luck figuring it out until then. It should be pretty obvious.

Started: 6/7/2010

Finished: 6/7/2010

Word Count: 456 w/o A/N

Sakura stared at exasperation at her boyfriend. The only thing that she wanted was to have a sweet, relaxing day and do absolutely nothing big for the longest period of time that she could. She didn't want to spend the day cleaning her boyfriend's room.

**Flashback**

"_Humph, I am so tired of all of the schoolwork that Kaka-sensei is giving us. I just want to sleep." Sakura complained as she landed on the couch talking to her boyfriend on the phone. She had been working for three hours and decided that she deserved a break. _

"_I know baby, but you have to get everything done. Otherwise I only have two words for you. Summer School." _

"_Ugh, don't remind me. At least I have caffeine and coffee to keep me awake. Or else I would be asleep within the first hour."_

"_Believe me I know. I have the same thing. Except mine is a bit different."_

"_And how is yours a bit different? If I may ask."_

"_Well, my stay-awake thing isn't coffee."_

"_Really? Well then what is it?"_

"_Umm... cherry starburst."_

"_Gaara-kun, did you just say that you use cherry starbust to stay awake to do homework?"_

"_Yes I did. I mea, they're absolutely addicting and yummy. I love them"_

"_You are the weirdest boy I have ever met." Sakura sighed with exasperation. Only her boyfriend, which others described as '_scary'_ would be addicted something as inane as starburst. _

"_Whatever, that's why you love me." Gaara purred over the phone._

"_Yeah sure, whatever you say. But I have to get back to this project. I still have that math worksheet to do after this and you know how long that's going to take me." _

"_Alright, bye then. See you tomorrow?"_

"_Yeah baby. Bye" _

_And with that Sakura hung up the phone, shaking her head at her boyfriends obsession with the red square candies and getting back to her project. _

**End Flashback**

Sakura came back to the present and looked at her boyfriend in front of her. It was Saturday and they had both stayed up really late on the phone trying to get a project done so that they could go out today and just spend the day together. Now however it looked like they would have to stay and clean Gaara's room, because his sister was going to have a fit when she saw how dirty it was.

There was red starburst packets littering the ground, his desk, his dresser, and she was pretty sure that the lump next to Gaara's head was a pile of starburst wrappers under the blanket.

Well shit. And she was really wanting to go to the pool today to.

**Muse: Cherry Starburst**

A/N So that was...interesting to say the least. Not at all how I expected it to come out. But that's ok. I still find it to be a success. Please review, and give me any recommendations for a new muse. I would love to hear your ideas. And if you want a particular pairing for a muse then go ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey I'm back. And this is a special treat for anyone reading, I don't normally update this fast. But whatever. I hope you guys enjoy it. :)

Started: 12:11 AM 6/9/2010

Finished: 12:40 AM 6/9/2010

Word Count: 755 w/o A/Ns

Sasuke sat outside on a rock strumming his guitar and humming a quiet tune. He was trying to think of the perfect song to make his girlfriend happy. He hadn't meant to make her upset, it had just happened. And instead of her being mad for a day or so and then getting over it like she normally did, she just started to avoid him. And that was a week ago that this started.

He shook his head, knocking the song off of his mental list and started on another one. He needed to do something big to show how sorry he was. How much she meant to him.

**Flashback**

_Sakura was talking to her friends, saying about how because she wasn't going to be there on her birthday that she and Sasuke were planning a dinner for that night to celebrate together. _

_Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and picked her up, hugging her from behind. She started giggling. _

"_Hey Sasuke, how've you been. You still ready for tonight?" _

"_Absolutely. I will see you at the restaurant around seven-thirty, right?"_

"_Yup. But I have to go. The bell just rang and Anko-sensei told me that if I was late again, I would be getting a detention on Saturday."_

"_Alright. See you tonight."_

_Sakura walked off to class, thinking about how amazingly lucky she was to have a boyfriend like Sasuke."_

_Later on that night, Sasuke lay in his bed, dead asleep. His phone rang, _

"_Hey Sasuke you want to go to laser tag with us? The rest of the guys are going and we were wondering if you were interested."_

_Sasuke, still half-asleep, forgot everything about his other plans for the night and just answered groggily, "Sure. I'll be there."_

"_Alright. See ya"_

_Sakura arrived at the restaurant at seven twenty-five, eager to be on her date. She was seated at her table by a waiter and waited for Sasuke, while the waiter asked if she wanted anything, multiple times._

_He never came. _

**End Flashback**

Sasuke crossed another song off of his list as he tried to think of one. Then suddenly he came up with it. He started singing the lyrics under his breath and thought about it. It was perfect. He took his acoustic guitar, a present from Sakura on their first anniversary, and started to play the song, making sure that he remembered it.

Once he was positive he knew it perfectly, he placed his guitar on the rock he was sitting on and started looking for some small pebbles. He found a few and picked them up and started to throw them at the window in front of him. The lights came on after about the third pebble and after about the fifth a head came from behind the curtain, and a small figure stepped out onto the balcony.

"Sasuke? What the hell are you doing here? It's three in the morning. If my parents find you they will kill you."

"I just had to say that I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm really sorry."

"Sasuke get out of here. We can talk about this in the morning."

"No. We need to talk about it here and now. Please just listen." Sasuke picked up the guitar and started strumming the first notes on his guitar.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you _

_Cause I know that you feel me some how_

_You're the closet to heaven that I'll ever be _

_And I don't want to go home right now_

Sasuke continued playing the song until the very end and saw a tear drop out of Sakura's eye.

"I love you Sakura. Please forgive me."

She disappeared into her bedroom. A second later the lights went off

Sasuke's heart dropped. He'd tried and he failed. He had obviously messed this one up more than he thought. He didn't know what he could do to fix it.

Then suddenly the kitchen light went on. Sakura stepped outside into her backyard. She walked slowly to Sasuke, almost afraid to move to fast and find out that this was a dream. She stopped as soon as she was in front of him and just looked up at him for a moment. Then she spoke.

"I forgive you Sasuke. I love you to." And she leaned up, and kissed him. Sasuke kissed right back, wrapping his arms around her to make sure that she didn't get cold.

Maybe he didn't mess this on up.

**Muse: Guitar, Song**

A/N: So I actually really enjoyed writing this one. It made me happy and I got to use one of my favorite songs. Please review. Ohh, and the first person who is able to tell me the name of the song can give me a muse and I will use that one in the next one. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey I'm alive, and back. Still busy as hell but thats expected, I'm a teenager.

Started: 11:57 P.M July 25, 2010

Ended: 12:10 A.M July 26, 2010

Word Count: 269 w/o A/ns

"Come on! Please! I won't tell anybody I swear!"

"Nope"

"But Naruto! I'm sure they can't be that bad!"

"You still can't see them Sakura."

Sakura continued badgering the poor boy, asking him for something that he did _not_ want to show her. Naruto had obtained an item earlier that week and was none to keen on showing everybody.

"Come on Naruto a lot of people wear them. It's not embarrassing. I'm sure it's fine"

"No! You can't see them or me in them!"

"Please?"

"No Sakura you can't see..."

But instead of finishing his sentence Naruto was occupied with something else. Sakura's lips. To prevent him from talking more she had kissed him, effectively shutting him up. He didn't notice the hand reach inside his bookbag until she had pulled away, and looked at her hand.

In her hand was a pair of glasses, that Naruto had gotten earlier and hadn't worn at all. He had made the mistake of telling Sakura and she had been pestering him ever since.

She squealed with delight in obtaining her objective and hurried off, going to tell Hinata and Ino about how cute the glasses were and how he must look in them.

Naruto just watched her go in a daze, touching his hand to his lips. He thought about yelling after her to get them back, and then decided against it. Besides, she had stolen them by kissing him, he would just have to steal them back. And with that thought, he strolled away, wearing a very uncharacteristic smirk on his face.

**Muse: glasses**

A/N: I actually kinda like this one, not as much as I want to but I'm still happy with it. Remember if you want to give a muse just tell me I'd be happy to do it :]


End file.
